


We Can Be Heroes, Just for One Day

by knifeboye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Year Later, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), but oblivious, my poor babies i hurt them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/pseuds/knifeboye
Summary: “I’m in love with you!”Lance froze, the teasing smirk that had twisted his lips falling, now.He blinked. Keith looked up at him expectantly, eyes filled with desperation and rage, and something else Lance couldn’t bring himself to decipher.For once, he had nothing to say.------In which Keith pines and Lance is oblivious. Angst ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not have been inspired to write this while listening to some Bowie, if the title didn't completely give that away.
> 
> talk to me about these space gays on my tumblr: spacegaykogane
> 
> peace, my dudes

“I’m in love with you!”

Lance froze, the teasing smirk that had twisted his lips falling, now.

He blinked. Keith looked up at him expectantly, eyes filled with desperation and rage, and something else Lance couldn’t bring himself to decipher.

For once, he had nothing to say. Now it was Keith’s turn to run his mouth.

“I just- I wanted to tell you, because… because of Voltron, and because- we’re not supposed to keep secrets, and I just-” Keith cut himself off, putting his hands in front of him, now, holding them against his chest like a shield, arms tucked into his side, shoulders pulled forward. He shrunk in on himself, but it didn’t work, because he was all Lance could see. Keith- bruised and battered, armor covered in soot and grime.

They’d just finished a mission infiltrating a small Galra base, dismantling it from the inside. Keith and Lance had voluntarily gone together to take care of the East sanction since, as Hunk had put it, their skills combined were "damn near unstoppable". When they managed to work together long enough without bickering, that was.

Today had been one of those days. The moment Shiro suggested pairing off, Keith and Lance had glanced at one another, and Lance gave the red paladin a cheeky smile, beaming when he returned it in the form of a suppressed smirk, dark eyes dancing with amusement before looking away from the blue paladin and down at the floor.

They had gone in shoulder to shoulder, more in sync than they had ever been in the year they’d been traveling through space together. Lance almost laughed when he remembered their petty feud at the start of their adventure. It seemed so long ago, and looking back Lance realized how ridiculous it was.

Keith and Lance were a really good team. They'd found that out after spending so much time around one another, and Shiro was pleased with their progression to this strong connection- a combination of brutal opposites that resulted in a powerful, terrifying force. Months after they'd all been put into space together, Keith and Lance started discovering this connection. They'd support one another during combat simulations, through missions, and in their lions- any situation that required combat eventually found the blue and red paladin back to back.

It carried on into more leisurely moments, too. The two paladins would hang out with each other even when it wasn't necessary. They'd started rising at the same time of the day, walking with one another to breakfast, and even sitting together at the large table, Lance leaned in close to his friend as he babbled on about anything. Besides Shiro, Lance was the only person Keith talked to that early in the day. And while they still bickered constantly, it carried less malice, and was delivered in more of a teasing manner. 

Lance would keep Keith company in the many hours he spent in the training room, sometimes battling with him, and sometimes just being there to help remind him when to take a break. And Keith would visit Lance in the control room on days when the blue paladin was most homesick, where they'd look out at the stars while Lance rambled on about Earth and his family and the beach, Keith listening with a caring gaze and never-ending patience. They spent nearly every moment together, around each other so much that it started becoming unconscious. During battle plan briefings, Lance and Keith would stand side by side while they listened, only an inch or so of space between them. If one of them was on the opposite side of the room at the start of the meetings, they'd somehow find their way to the other by the end of it.

It had gotten to the point where the other paladins joked about the two coming in pairs- the instances in which one was without the other incredibly rare.

Keith and Lance complimented one another- balanced out each other's strengths and weaknesses. And, at the Galra base, it seemed as though nobody could take them down. They were untouchable.

Well, almost.

Lance was downed by a Galra soldier while he was busy flanking Keith, shooting at a Galra that had aimed for the red paladin’s head. In his moment of vulnerability, during the quick second he had left himself open, Lance was shot down to the floor, head banging hard against the ground, and absorbed by his helmet. It was still hard enough of an impact for Lance to blink away stars. When he came to, his fingers flew to his abdomen, where he'd been shot, and he winced in pain. It was one hell of a wound, but somehow he was still alive.

According to Keith’s reaction, though, Lance could safely assume he’d passed away and gone straight to hell.

 _“Lance!_ _”_ Keith had shouted, his voice raw and filled with more emotion than Lance had ever heard from the normally stoic paladin. It was as if Keith had been the one wounded.

He watched as Keith easily took down the remaining sentries with a raging swiftness that left him dizzy. Or maybe the dizziness was from the blood he was losing.

He decided on both.

Speaking of blood loss, Lance suddenly realized he should probably block his wound. So he did- placing his free hand over it and pressing down, wincing, his vision shaking and going black momentarily before it pulsed blearily back to life.

Hands were on his wrists, and dark eyes met his own.

“ _Lance_ \- shit, are you okay?”

It took a moment for him to process the downed sentries, and the figure in front of him. It was Keith crouched close with his bayard still drawn, eyes frantic.

“Peachy,” Lance slurred, and he was losing a lot of blood, now.

Keith’s hands tightened at Lance’s wrists, and he squeezed before removing one, fingers flying to his helmet.

“Guys, Lance is down. We’re heading back to the castle,” Keith reported, voice probably sounding firm to the others, but Lance knew him well enough to detect the slight shake in it- the fear. “We’ve taken down the sentries in our section, but we didn’t get to the ships--”

Lance could hear Shiro’s response in his own helmet.

“That’s alright- we’ve got it. Get Lance to a healing pod immediately,” Shiro responded quick, voice worried yet authoritative.

Keith nodded, and his hands were shaking. Lance almost wanted to reach out and hold them to quell their tremors, but he was focused on stopping his blood from gushing out his gut.

“Can you walk?” Keith asked him.

“Psht, you kidding? I’ve been walking since I was, like, a baby. Can _you_ walk?”

Keith didn’t reply to Lance’s wisecrack, instead reaching for his arm and pulling him up. When Lance gasped at the fast action and his knees buckled pathetically, vision going black once more, Keith instantly scooped him up bridal style, and quickly made his way out of the Galra base.

In the past year, Keith had gotten a lot stronger. The whole team had. Their muscles had firmed and strengthened, the baby fat had left their cheeks, and they were all covered in battle scars- some that made Shiro’s look like child's play. Hell, even Pidge (who was fifteen, now) looked significantly older than she was. She could've easily passed off as a threatening seventeen year old, having even grown an impressive inch. They all gave credit to the space goo and its mysterious nutrients. That had made Coran happy.

“This is romantic,” Lance murmured, vision spinning as Keith ran. His muscled arms were firm against Lance’s thighs and back.

“Shut up,” Keith snapped, and he seemed pissed.

“Now, you know that’s a piece of advice I never--”

“I’m serious, Lance. Preserve your energy.”

Lance sewed his mouth shut, but found that not talking was making him lose his already weak grip on consciousness. “So, where are you carrying me off to for our honeymoon? I’m thinking Hawaii.”

Keith’s mouth twitched at that, and Lance felt a triumphant smile lift his own lips.

“The airlock,” Keith replied. “I’m going to launch you into space.”

Lance found he had the energy to gasp dramatically. Keith finally smiled fully, at that. Lance felt his heart skip a beat.

“Has ‘nybody ever told you… you’re a natural romantic?”

“Only you. Multiple times.”

Lance chuckled, and instantly winced. He pressed his hand harder to his wound, cutting off his groan at the action when Keith instantly looked down at him in a worried manner. “No… seriously,” Lance continued, trying to remove that look from Keith's face, “the airlock. What a perfect location. It's what I've always dreamed.”

Keith, thankfully, decided to play along. “Well. I’m making do with what we’ve got."

"Mmm... remember when you saved me from it? When the castle was haunted?"

"Yeah."

"We've got so many memories in that thing. So many bonding moments."

"Just the one. Now shut up and focus on not dying.”

“Roger that, Mullet Man.”

“I’d smack you if you weren’t bleeding heavily.”

“Don’t act like that would actually stop you.”

Keith snorted, and his breaths were coming out more labored as the minutes ticked by, the effort of carrying Lance exerting him. They should be out of the base, soon, right? Lance hadn’t really been paying attention. He just watched Keith’s face, focused on the familiarity of it.

“Don’t tempt me,” the red paladin replied.

Lance smiled, head lolling to nestle in Keith’s shoulder. He could feel his bicep flex and move against the cold material of his armor, pressed against Lance’s cheek as Keith hauled his weight.

He passed out.

* * *

Lance woke up in the cockpit of the Red Lion. Keith was flying them back to Allura’s castle in a speed that made Lance horribly dizzy. He zeroed in on the red paladin's face- on the look of brutal determination that marked his features, drawing lines between his brows and pulling his mouth into a frown. The lion jerked slightly as Keith seemed to accelerate it.

“Zoom zoom,” Lance found himself murmuring, his voice grating. He smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his throat dry and mouth parched. He almost formed the words “water, please”, but suddenly felt horribly exhausted.

“Lance?” Keith spoke, voice shaking, and he spared a moment's glance at him. “Hey, stay with me, okay? We’re almost there. Please, just--”

But Lance had already blacked out.

* * *

When he emerged from the pod, Lance felt like shit. Like the world’s worst hangover. Then multiplied by a million.

It didn’t help that he was instantly met with Keith’s yelling.

“You’re an absolute _moron!_ ”

Despite his anger, Keith had caught Lance in his arms when the blue paladin swooned. He noticed, absentmindedly, that he was alone in the medical ward with Keith, who was still clad in his dirty armor, minus his helmet, which was discarded on the floor. He assumed they hadn’t been in the castle for too long- maybe just a few hours. The others were probably still at the Galra base, taking care of what Keith and Lance couldn’t get to. He hoped they'd pick up Blue for him.

And Keith was still shouting.

“Honestly, what were you thinking?!” he exclaimed. Lance winced at the abrasive noise.

“Woah. Please wait twelve hours after near death to send complaints,” he growled, his headache pounding. Keith let go of him, and Lance had to find his footing on his own. When he did, he finally focused his blurry vision on the red paladin, meeting his enraged eyes. He wished Coran was there to get him to back off, but then realized he was probably busy manning the ship.

“You almost died- now is not the time for your stupid fucking jokes,” Keith hissed, arms crossed.

“Oh, please. Don’t act like you aren't the number one fan of them,” Lance retorted.

“ _Lance_.”

“Hey, I’m _fine_ ,” the blue paladin insisted, gesturing his arms at his not-dead body.

“Barely! If I had gotten you here even a moment later, you would’ve-” and Keith cut himself off, mouth flattening into a line. Lance smirked, and inched closer.

“Aw, were you worried about me?” he teased, meaning for it to come off lightly- to just brush off this whole incident so things could get back to normal between the two.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Just admit it! You were worried about me because deep down, right beneath that brooding exterior, you  _care_ ," Lance teased.

Keith glared, and Lance laughed. 

"Seriously, though, I'm not dead. What gives, man? Why are you so upset?"

Keith seethed, face flushed. " _Because_ ," he retorted simply.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Because what?"

"Nothing! Just because!"

Lance pushed him further. "Nah, that's not a valid reason."

" _Lance_ \--"

"C'mon! Just tell m--"

"I'm in love with you!"

And that’s how they made it to where they were: Keith dropping a giant fucking bomb on Lance. And Lance staring at him like an incompetent dimwit, frozen to his spot.

Keith was quick to speak for the both of them.

"I just- I wanted to tell you, because… because of Voltron, and because- we’re not supposed to keep secrets, and I just--”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit--

“It’s not a big deal. It’s- I can get over it. It's not that serious. It’s nothing, really. I just- forget it. Forget I said anything,” Keith rambled.

Lance couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Keith’s face was bright red, nearly matching his armor. His eyes glistened and, shit, those were tears. His fists were clenched at his side, and he looked away from Lance, now, hot with shame.

Lance had never seen his friend lose his composure like this. It hurt. He wanted to speak, and opened his mouth to do so.

That was when the others rushed in.

“Lance! You’re okay!”

Lance blinked, eyes flying to land upon the sight of Hunk running up to him, followed by Pidge, Shiro, and Allura. Coran made his way in, shortly.

Keith turned away, and stormed out. Lance didn’t call out for him- didn’t try and reach for his friend. Didn’t try to bring him back.

“Fuck,” Lance exhaled, and the others looked worried, now.

“What happened?” Hunk asked.

Lance just shook his head, feeling exhausted. It probably showed, because Hunk put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s fine. Let me make you something to eat. C’mon.”

He let his friends walk him out of the medical ward, and away from the direction Keith had gone. For once, the red and blue paladins were separated.

And Lance was left with a gaping feeling in his chest.

* * *

Keith was a wreck.

That much was obvious.

Lance had heard from Pidge (who was normally up and wandering the castle in the dead of the night) that Keith wasn’t sleeping.

“He’s constantly in the training room,” she told Lance as he sat with her in the control room, where she was on her computer deciphering some Galra code she'd retrieved from their last mission. “He stays there all night, just battling combat simulators.”

Lance shrugged, cheek propped on his hand as he watched Pidge type away at her computer. “That’s Keith for you.”

She stopped typing at that, and turned to give Lance a look.

“No. No it’s not.”

Lance felt guilt sink his stomach to his feet.

“You know it’s not,” she insisted.

He swallowed. “Yeah. I know.”

She stared at him longer. “What happened? You two were so… you’ve been so close. What changed?”

Lance sighed, burying his face in his hands. He let out a frustrated groan.

“I just- I _can’t_ , Pidge. I can’t say.”

His friend frowned. “Well, you guys are gonna have to sort it out. If this keeps up, Shiro is gonna force us all to do the mind melding exercise.”

“I know.”

“This thing between you guys is a threat to Voltron.”

"I know. You’re right- I know.”

Pidge punched Lance’s arm. “Alright, then. Go fix it.”

* * *

 But that was easier said than done. Because, in the few days Lance had been actively avoiding Keith, it seemed to have taken a horrible toll on the red paladin.

Keith had tried to approach him those first days- had tried to explain himself. But Lance would always dodge out of the way, or find some convenient excuse that put him far away from the red paladin. He'd leave him behind, and proceed to freak out, telling himself that  _this wasn't happening_.

And now Lance was the one trying to approach Keith- trying to make things right.

But he was too late.

He had tried multiple times to talk to Keith, but the other paladin would just go bright red, shrink away from Lance, and murmur something about going to train, or having something else to do, and "maybe we can talk later, Lance".

Keith looked terrible.

His hair was a constant tangled mess, eyes red and underlined with heavy bags. He wasn’t sleeping- that was confirmed by Pidge. And Hunk had apparently yet to see him eat.

Fuck, what had Lance done?

He hadn’t meant to hurt Keith. He didn't mean to make things this bad- he was just a _mess_. Everything Lance thought he knew was different, now. His emotions were a chaotic tidal wave that were trying drown him. He just didn’t know what to _think._ He had lost his other half, and it took a horrible toll on him.

Keith was in love with him.

 _Keith Kogane_. In love with _him_.

How?

And how long had Lance known he’d loved him back? How long had that emotion been sitting there, just waiting to be let out? Now, once he’d had the chance to let it free, to act on it, he deliberately kept it in chains.

He’d missed his opportunity.

He rejected Keith. And no amount of apologizing could make things right.

Lance had really fucked up, this time.

On the fourth day since Keith’s admission, Lance went searching for him. He hadn’t been in the training room, or his bedroom, and Lance had been determined that morning to find his friend, confront him, and try to get this whole thing past them.

When he finally found Keith in the control room, he was talking with Shiro.

Lance quickly backed away, hiding by the doorway. He considered walking off and giving them privacy, but then he caught the sound of Keith’s voice.

He hadn’t realized how much he'd missed it.

“I _can’t_ , Shiro. I just… I really messed up.”

Lance’s heart hurt at the sadness in Keith’s voice- at the utter brokenness of it.

“You told him how you felt?” Shiro asked, and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

It was silent for a moment. Then a weak, “Yeah.”

“And he didn’t feel the same way?” There was shock in Shiro’s voice, and Lance felt himself flush. Was he that obvious? How many people realized he was head over heels Keith before he could even come to that realization, himself?

“No,” Keith spoke, and his voice cracked. He could hear movement- what sounded like a shuffling forward. Lance resisted the urge to look, and just stood there, the broken sound of Keith’s small voice echoing in his head, making him want to vomit.

It was quiet for a long time. Then Keith spoke, and his voice was muffled, like his face had been pressed into Shiro's chest. “It’s okay. I’m sorry- I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to be,” Shiro spoke, and his voice was warm and sad. “You don’t have to be fine. It’s okay to be hurt, Keith. You can let it out. You owe yourself that.”

A sniffle. Then Keith’s voice- sharper, and more clear.

“No. I’m okay. It’s nothing, I’ll get over it.”

“This isn’t something that’s easy to get over,” Shiro chided, voice parental. “You’ve felt this way for so long--”

“I know. But it doesn’t matter. I can’t afford to let it get to me. _We_ can’t afford that… we need to be able to form Voltron. There are more important things to worry about.”

“I understand. But that doesn’t mean you can’t worry about yourself, too.”

It was quiet for a long time. “Thanks for listening. I’m going to train.”

“Keith….”

And Lance left before he could be caught, a heavy sensation in his chest.

He’d really fucked up.

* * *

As Pidge had predicted, Lance and Keith’s situation had caught up to them.

Well, it had caught up to Keith.

It turns out there are only so many nights one can go without sleep before one eventually passes out.

Lance had happened to witness this moment.

He had been walking by the training room when he saw Keith there, battling a combat simulator. It was late at night, and Lance was heading to bed, but paused and took to watching the red paladin, concern worming itself in his gut.

Keith’s movements were sluggish and delayed, a complete contrast to his normally quick instincts. He only barely managed to dodge from the simulator’s strikes, and his own attacks lacked their usual vigor.

Lance was going to go in and end the simulator himself when it happened.

Keith’s swung his sword and missed, then backed up, and his footing landed wrong.

The combat simulator bashed its sword into Keith’s side, sending him down.

Keith’s name left Lance’s lips in a shout, and he ran into the the training room.

“End simulation!” Lance demanded, and the combat simulator shut off. He made his way to Keith, and turned the paladin over from his position laid on his side, rolling him onto his back.

“Keith!” Lance shouted, grabbing his friend’s shoulder.

Keith didn’t respond.

Lance put a finger to Keith’s neck, feeling his pulse there, rapid paced. He put a hand to Keith’s sweaty forehead, pushing back his bangs and holding his face for a moment.

“Idiot,” he murmured, hauling Keith up and slinging his arm around his shoulder. He picked up Keith’s bayard, and made his way out of the training room, taking Keith to his bedroom.

Leave it to Keith to sleep only under the circumstance of near death.

When was the last time he had eaten something?

Lance felt guilt creep its way into his heart, and he pushed away the feeling. He couldn’t let this continue. He’d force Keith to eat something, and then they’d talk this through.

Keeping that in mind, he brought the unconscious paladin to the dormitory hall, and eventually arrived at his room. Keith’s bedroom was neater than usual, bed made and nothing in the room seeming to have been touched in ages, as if he'd hardly been in it. Which was probably true.

Lance laid Keith down on his bed, and then watched him for a moment. He didn’t want to leave his side, but he knew he had to bring Keith some water and food.

So he left, and retrieved a water pouch and some goo from the kitchens. When he got back to the room and put the things down, Keith stirred, then sat up with a groan.

Lance was instantly at his side.

“Keith- hey, how do you feel?”

The red paladin looked taken aback, and his confused look cleared as he looked around him, then back at Lance.

“What are you doing in here?” he murmured, accusing.

Lance prickled. “You got your ass whooped by the combat simulator. I brought you here.”

Keith got off the bed and stood up. He swayed on his feet, and Lance was quick to grab his arm. But he yanked away from Lance’s touch like it was a burn.

“Get out,” he spoke, and his defenses were up. It hurt to see, and Lance knew he deserved it.

But he wasn’t about to back down.

So he crossed his arms, glaring.

“No.”

Keith grew angrier.

“ _Lance_ , I’m serious--”

“And so am I. I’m not leaving. We need to talk.”

“Oh, so _now_ you wanna talk?!” Keith exclaimed, stepping forward. “Where was this days ago- back when it fucking mattered?!”

Lance was resolute. “I’m here, now. So talk to me.”

“Fuck you,” Keith spat. Lance tried to reach out- tried to convey his apologies through his voice.

“Keith--”

“No! You don’t get to do that- you don’t get to be the one that feels bad!” Keith bit back. 

“I know.”

“ _No_ , you don’t. You have no fucking idea what you did to me.”

“So tell me,” Lance insisted. Keith was seething, and he moved towards Lance, and then stepped away, turning his back to him, taking a huffing breath as he tried to calm himself. The blue paladin stepped forward cautiously into Keith's line of sight, hoping he looked open. “Tell me,” he repeated.

Keith hesitated, seeming to try and gather his words.

“What I admitted to you- it took a lot for me to say,” Keith ranted, and his breath was hitched with anxiety. “You _know_ how hard it is for me to- to just, to _say_ things like that! To tell people how I feel!”

“I know.”

“And I _trusted you_ , Lance! I trusted you, and you stabbed me in the back!”

“I know.”

“I was just trying to be honest with you! And- and I care about you so much, and you tossed me aside like I was nothing! And that- _God!_  That was so shitty!”

“I know,” Lance gasped, and he felt tears make his voice thick. He couldn’t see Keith like this- strong, confident, and collected Keith breaking down. It was heartbreaking. And it was Lance's fault.

“I just- _you didn’t have to shut me out!_ ” Keith cried, and tears were filling his eyes. Lance could see him take a deep breath- stubbornly pushing them back, trying to gain control of his emotions. “When I told you, you could’ve just- you coulda cracked one of your dumb jokes and let it go! You didn’t have to ignore me like an asshole!”

“Keith.…”

“You didn’t even let me _explain-_ -”

“ _Keith_.”

“I just wanted to- I just--”

Lance surged forward, and took Keith by the shoulder, pulling him close and kissing him hard. The red paladin protested for a moment, stiff against Lance and pulling back before Lance pressed closer, kissed him again, held his face with cold, trembling fingers.

Lance was crying, his tears wetting Keith’s cheeks. He gasped against Keith’s lips, murmuring a “sorry”, then a longer string of apologies as he kissed him again, mouth hot and desperate, trying to convey his feelings through the touch.

Keith softened, and let out a shaky sigh against Lance’s lips, and then his hands found him- gripped onto Lance’s shoulders, going up his neck and running his fingers through Lance’s hair. He kissed Lance back, lips slotting together and his hands bunching short hair into his gloved fists.

When they pulled away, lips red and cheeks flushed, hot breaths panting and mingling, Lance spoke.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, and he kissed Keith, again. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips before moving, brushing them to his chin, kissing there. “I love you,” he sighed as he placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “I love you.” His nose. “ _I love you_.” Under his eye, down to the dip of his dimple as a quivering smile stretched Keith’s lips. Lance kissed it. “ _I love you_.” The shell of his ear, then under it, down his neck, trailing to his collarbone. “ _I love you._ ” The hollow of his throat, then up, three more kisses until he reached the corner of his lip.

“I love you so much,” he insisted, lips moving to cover Keith’s own once more, and his hands found Keith’s hips, fingertips digging in and bruising, and he pulled him as close as he could. “So much.”

Keith let out a shaky laugh, and he hugged Lance, throwing his arms around his neck, holding him close and tight. Lance hugged him back.

“I should’ve told you sooner,” he murmured into Keith’s neck. The red paladin put a hand to the back of Lance's head, running a soothing hand through his hair, cradling him.

“Why didn’t you?”

Lance pulled away, then, and looked Keith in the eyes. “I… I didn’t know how I felt. It took me a while to come to terms with it. I’m _so sorry_. I didn’t mean to hurt you," Lance insisted, leaning in to kiss Keith's cheek, and nuzzle his nose into the skin there as he tried to calm his breathing. When he felt the wetness of a tear falling down Keith's cheek, he pulled back and reached a hand up, rubbing it away with a thumb, then holding his face, looking him in the eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I _do_ love you. I know that, now.”

Keith smiled, all teeth and red lips- his eyes squinty and filled with happy tears.

“You’re a brick wall,” he teased, and before Lance could retort he drew him in for a kiss.

Lance let his instinctive banter melt away, and replaced it with a low hum against Keith’s lips, pulling him close. He guided the red paladin to his bed, laid him down, and crawled over him, planting kisses from his heart to his waiting lips. And Keith brought him in- kept him close within the embrace of his warm arms.

And Lance would never let anything tear him away from his other half. Not again.


End file.
